Section 1/Transcript
A black screen, except for some words said by an unknown speaker. I believe... Your words, expressions, and everything.. they are for real... Now, it's my turn to save you. You are the one who can break the chain of destiny that has brought us through... ....I believe. Screen fades into a scene showing a boy in a camp guarded by soldiers. ???: Hmm..? The boy looks around him. ???: A dream, again. ???: (I must be troubled because of today's mission...) ???: (Anyway, a call like this must mean urgent duty...) One of the soldiers walks into the camp and approaches the boy. Shadow Soldier: Kiyan. Darius is calling for you. Kiyan: Already? Shadow Soldier: He is waiting for you in the Forest of Shadows. Go to the east. Kiyan: Yes. I am going. A short tutorial begins, walking the player through moving, saving, and the daily bonus. Kiyan goes east. He sees 2 Shadow Soldiers and Darius looking over a cliff, surveying the area below. He then joins them. Kiyan: Sir, you called for me? Darius: You're late, Kiyan. Watch this. You see them? The screen pans southeast, where a group of 5 armed men are. ???: So the scout said she was seen somewhere around here. She must not be lost, you understand me? Find her! Berkel Soldiers: Aye, sir! The solders move east, off the screen. The screen then pans back to where Kiyan and Darius are. Darius: The man barking orders is Grafton, the Earl of the Knights of Berkel. I take it you've heard of him. The man is a celebrity. Kiyan: And he has created a lot of trouble for us, am I right? Darius: Yes. It would be quite restful to know that this man cannot trouble our tribe anymore. I am sure you get my meaning. Kiyan: I will follow your command, Sir. Darius: Do away with him. Kiyan: Yes, Sir. Darius: That command, you can find in the Menu, if you look at the Quest tab. Whenever you need to check your progress, just take a look again. You're expected to complete that one fast; I'll be waiting in the camp. Darus leaves, heading back to the camp. The two Shadow Soldiers follow him. (Kiyan gets his first Quest: Assassination of Grafton the Earl) As Kiyan follows the Earl, he comes across another group of 4 soldiers. He notices them and approaches the soldiers. One of the soldiers sees Kiyan, and calls the others' attention. Berkel Soldier: Hm? Who are you? Kiyan: ....... Berkel Soldier: Have you lost the rest of the crew? Why are you here? Kiyan: ....... Berkel Soldier: Speak, now. Are you disobeying commands of the Kingdom? Kiyan: (Nothing more is need to be said. Die.) Kiyan approaches the soldier and kills him. Berkel Soldier: Get the bastard! Kiyan slays the remaining 3 soldiers and continues following the Earl. As Kiyan enters the next part of the Forest of Shadows, the screen fades to black and then a cave where a woman and a warrior are traveling through. ??? (Warrior): This place is infested with soldiers. We need to avoid the eyes of the Empire. I have an idea: follow me. The woman walks past the soldier, hiding behind a rock wall. ??? (Warrior): I will lure them into a trap. You stay here and wait for me. ??? (Lady): You'll be alone. Are you sure this is worth the risk? ??? (Warrior): I'll be fine. The warrior begins to walk away from the lady. ??? (Warrior): I will return after everything is finished. The warrior moves to the entrance they came from, where 2 Berkel soldiers appear. Berkel Soldier: There you are! Get it! It'll tell us where the girl is! The soldiers begin to approach the warrior. ??? (Warrior): By the Gods above, you are not leaving this place alive. The warrior walks up to one of the soldiers and kills him. Berkel Soldier: You're going down! The soldier tries to attack the warrior, but the warrior vanishes, reappearing behind the soldier. ??? (Warrior): ...Boo. The warrior lands a hit on the soldier. Berkel Soldier: Ahh... The soldier drops dead; two more appear at the entrance, seeing what happened. Berkel Soldier: It's killing our brothers! Smite it! ??? (Warrior): Hahahahahahaha catch me if you can! The warrior runs north, out of the area. The soldiers follow the warrior. ??? (Lady): I'm cold. Screen fades to black. The unknown speaker begins to talk again. Was it the best decision? Maybe not. But it's better that I am though naive... Rather than them knowing the truth of my intentions. ...All will be fine. The screen fades back to Kiyan, who continues down the path. He encounters a barricade, with some Berkel soldiers camping behind it. (Prologue Battle Quest finished; Reward: Life Potion (XL) X3) Kiyan: Hm...I guess it's not possible to enter without making any fuss. Kiyan destroys the barricade and walks into the camp. 2 soldiers notice the intruder. Berkel Soldier: Who are you? Kiyan: I am a follower of the Shadow Tribe. The soldiers are visibly surprised. Berkel Soldier: An infidel! How dare you defile this place with your presence! ???: What is happening here? A higher ranked soldier appears from the camp. Berkel Soldier: Sir! A man, there, we weren't able to verify... The soldier takes a second to see Kiyan, then gets alarmed. Berkel Dispatch Soldier: No, look at his outfit. He's of the Shadow Tribe. He's even got the ritual tattoo! Berkel Solderi: The Shadow Tribe, really? Cursed unbelievers! Kiyan: Well, since you know who I am, then there is no sense in keeping you alive. Berkel Dispatch Soldier: Smite the devil! Kiyan slaughters the soldiers. One last soldier remains. Berkel Solder: How could you destroy so many people so fast? Kiyan: Because that way, I get out of answering questions. Where is Earl Grafton? Berkel Soldier: Kill me, infidel. I shall not speak to impure ears. Kiyan brandishes his weapon, appearing like he is attacking the air. Kiyan: All right. So my impure sword will penetrate your pure body. Beg for your life. Kiyan walks up to the soldier, who backs off. Berkel Soldier: ...Wait. I'll speak. They're in the Cave of Silence, down south. Kiyan: The Cave of Silence? Doesn't ring a bell. You know what happens to you if that's a lie? Berkel Soldier: I will not beg, but... Spare me, infidel. Kiyan: Hmm... No. You should have begged. Berkel Soldier: Monster! Ahh! Kiyan again walks up to the soldier and attacks, killing the soldier instantly. Kiyan: He really should have begged. Kiyan goes south and enters the Cave of Silence. After a few steps, he stops, noticing something. Kiyan: (Someone is here. I sense it.) The screen pans up and right, where the Earl is, with 2 soldiers accompanying him). Earl Grafton: This is pathetic. You though you could hide from us in a cave? The earl turns and faces his men. Earl Grafton: Do not hurt her! She must stay alive, at all costs, you hear me? The earl turns around and heads deeper into the cave, with the 2 soldiers following him. The screen pans back to Kiyan. Kiyan: I think it's the other way around. Die. Kiyan follows the earl deeper into the cave. Kiyan walks into the part of the cave where the mysterious lady was hiding. The earl and his entourage are there as well. Earl Grafton: She is here. Search the bushes and get her out! The 2 soldiers begin to explore the cave. One of them notices something. Berkel Soldier: My Lord! There are tracks here! The lady is alarmed - the soldiers are very close to finding her. Earl Grafton: Those are some rather big footsteps. ??? (Lady): (Okay, those aren't mine. But it's getting them too close!) The Earl begins walking towards the lady's hiding spot. Earl Grafton: So you thought you could hide from us. You thought you were smart. The Earl walks to where the lady was hiding. Earl Grafton: But that's really a lame place to hide. The 2 soldiers move towards the lady. Earl Grafton: Aren't you cold, little one? You're not wearing a lot of clothes... ??? (Woman): ....... Earl Grafton: You should not have left the protection of the fortification. Who knows what could happen to you out there... ??? (Woman): Shin is going to come back. I need to stall until then.) The earl begins to leave. Earl Grafton: Take her. But do not hurt her. She's precious. The 2 soldiers walk up to either side of the lady, and begin to escort her out of the cave. ??? (Lady): Let go of me, you know I am not to be touched. I will walk with you. The earl continues to leave, before stopping. Earl Grafton: I find it hard to trust you on that one. You just ran away, after all. Kiyan approaches the earl. Earl Grafton: Who's there...? Kiyan: ....... Berkel Soldier: My...my Lord... A soldier staggers into the cave, behind Kiyan. Earl Grafton: What in the Seventh Hell happened while I turned my back?! Berkel Soldier: He was like a shadow, my Lord, unstoppable... Earl Grafton: What? What are you talking about?! Berkel Soldier: Just one boy, my Lord, just one. And not even in his twenties yet... A demon... The solder notices Kiyan. Berkel Soldier: AHHHHH! He's here! That's him! Kiyan turns around and kills the soldier, before facing the Earl again. Kiyan: Hello, Earl Grafton. The 2 soldiers accompanying the lady leave her side and join the Earl. Berkel Soldier: How dare you address his name like that! Kiyan: ...Looks like I found the right person. Earl Grafton: Who are you? Who dares attack the entire Order of the Knights? Kiyan: You don't exactly need to know that. You're dead, anyway. Earl Grafton: What? Kiyan: Be happy to know that you're being sacrificed for our tribe. Kiyan slays the Earl and the 2 soldiers. Kiyan then notices the lady. Kiyan: Who are you? ??? (Lady): Oh my goodness, you killed all those people! Kiyan: Whatever, I don't have time for this. ...nice meeting you. Kiyan approaches the lady with his weapon ready to strike her down. The lady backs away. ??? (Lady): Woah, no, bad idea! Drop the weapon, please! Kiyan: Why can no one make any sense around here? ??? (Lady): Em...what am I supposed to say? You're trying to kill me! Kiyan: Are you the girl the other guy was looking for? ??? (Lady): Well, that's putting it rather simply. But yes, that would be me. And I fancy the idea of staying alive. Many people sacrificed their lives for me... I cannot make their sacrifices be in vain...! I beg you... Please let me go... I have a mission to complete... Kiyan: I fail to see why that would be my problem. ??? (Lady): Please please please let me go. I can give you whatever you need. Kiyan puts away his weapon. Kiyan: Well, I ate enough people today and you're too skinny for my taste. Anyways, everybody's dead, so try your best to run. ??? (Lady): ....... Kiyan: Now's your only chance. Kiyan leaves that part of the cave. ??? (Lady): ...He really let me go? Shin walks down back into the cave, and sees the slaughter that happened there. ??? (Shin): What the zerk happened here?! Shin checks the lady's hiding spot and sees that she's alive and well. ??? (Shin): Eara, you're fine! That's a relief! Wait a minute...You're okay, right? ??? (Eara): Of course I am. ??? (Shin): I wasn't expecting to find you in the middle of corpses... But we need to go fast. There are still soldiers around. Let's run. ??? (Eara): Yes. Eara and Shin head north. The screen fades to black, then back to Kiyan, who's standing outside of the area. Kiyan returns to the camp, where Darius is waiting. (Assassination of Grafton the Earl finished; Reward: Experience Points: 1490, Supreme Elixir.) Darius: The Earl? Kiyan: He was terminated. Darius: The mission was delicate, but you have proven worthy of our tribe. You are our best assassin. Our tribe can live in peace, at least for now. Kiyan: It was an honor to serve, sir. Darius: Good. His Lordship shall bestow upon you a worthy dividend. With this, you have evolved. Your level has raised. As your level goes up, your stats and skill points will increase. Use the new incentives well. Now that you are at a higher level amongst us... I think I can let you in on how it really works here. What is it that you want to know? * About Level-ups and Experience Points ** So first, about level ups. To put it simply, you need to accumulate experience points to level up. Do you see the Character Info, up on the right? It shows your level. Below shows a bar with your EXP info, HP and MP. If you need more information, you can look in the Menu. Inside, you will find the Status tab. Do you understand? * About Stats ** What makes your stats, you say? Your stats are a calculation of your Strength, Dexterity, Vitality, Intelligence and Mentality. Go to Menu-Stats to find out more on this. Every time you level up, you get 3 stat points. How you use them is up to you. Also, as you hunt, you can get some dice. Roll them if you want to randomly change your stats. Now, arrange your stats however you want. Remember to be sure it's well arranged. Especially since you're a tribe member, no one can be there for your death. Do you have any more questions, then? * About Skills ** Skills are your battle skills. There are many techniques you can acquire. You can go to the Skills tab to see what skills you have. Like stats, you will get 1 skill point every time you level up. This, again, can be used according to which skill you'd like to obtain. Also, like items, learned skills can be added to the hotkeys. Any more questions? * I'm fine, now. Darius walks away from Kiyan, heading out of the camp. Darius: Then return back to headquarters. Kiyan: Yes, sir. Darius heads back to the Forest of Shadows while Kiyan begins to walk to the entrance of the camp. Screen fades to black.Category:Transcripts